Some Kind of Wonderful
by Justicerocks
Summary: Everything seems to be going great for Matt and Gabby; they're happy and just found out that Gabby's pregnant. But when Antonio's sent on a dangerous undercover assignment things might never be the same again. Co-written with Goggibie. Sequel to "Christmas Come" Chapter 4 rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this story is going to be collaborate with myself (Goggibe) and Justicerocks. I'll be writing the even chapters and Justice will be writing the odd chapters. So enjoy and please review and comment.

**Justicerocks note: **Okay so this story is the multi-chapter sequel in the same world as "Christmas Come" there are a few major differences however. Since posting "Christmas Come" the promo for "Chicago PD" has been released and Goggibe and I have looked on IMDB and found out that they'e changed up the names of Antonio's wife and kids (and the number of kids). So since in the world of "Chicago Fire" and "Chicago PD" Antonio's wife is named Laura and they have two children named Diego and Eva (who look to be around the same age if not twins) that is we are going to do in this story. Antonio and Laura's children Diego and Eva are eight year old twins currently in the 3rd grade. You'll meet them in the 2nd or 3rd chapter along with Antonio and Laura.

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Early March**

"Gabby," Matt walked into their bedroom after just having a shower, "Honey I think you should stay home today."

Gabriela's eyes were glazed over and she was going to respond but a wav of nausea came over her and she ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach contents into her stomach.

Matt followed her and after she had finished throwing up he helped her stand, "That's it Gabriela. I'm taking you to see the doctor today I don't care if they don't have any appointments."

"Matt," Gabriela caressed his chin, "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. It's probably just stomach flu. You go to work I'll call Chief Boden and tell him I'm sick."

Matt didn't look convinced but he figured that whatever was wrong with Gabriela he'd know soon so he kissed her on the forehead and went back to their bedroom to get dressed for work.

When Gabriela woke up it was almost noon she was feeling a little better but still not one hundred percent. After getting dressed she grabbed her car keys and drove to the nearest pharmacy to get a home pregnancy test. She had just arrived home and was going to take the test when her phone rang and Matt's picture appeared on the screen. Swiping to pick the call up Gabriela held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Matt," She walked into the living room and settled down on the couch.

"Hey babe, how're you feeling?"

"A little better; I think sleeping helped. How's shift going?"

"No calls yet," He

Gabriela wanted to believe him but her gut told her otherwise.

"So it looks like I'll probably be home for dinner," He changed the subject, "Anything you want me to pick up?"

"Just that Italian bread we like from Villagio Bakery."

"You got it," Matt made a mental note, 'I'll let you go now, make sure you get lots of rest, I love you."

"Love you too."

Gabriela waited until she was sure Matt had hung up the phone before she did the same.

"Better get this over with," She took the pregnancy test out of the bag and walked into the downstairs powder room.

Five minutes later she walked back in and tears fell from her eyes as she saw the two little pink lines, she was pregnant; she and Matt were going to be parents. She placed her hands over her abdomen and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine what their baby would look like and what she would look like pregnant. Opening her eyes she rubbed her forehead and put the test in the garbage and washed her hands. She then made an apportionment with her doctor and after that started making dinner.

She was almost positive that Matt would be happy that they were going to have a baby as she knew he wanted to have children of his own and that they both loved looking after and hanging out with eight year old twins Eva and Diego but she wasn't sure if they were ready to have children themselves. She decided that it must have been the right time as it had happened so she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

It was around seven o'clock when Matt arrived home, "It's just me babe!" He called as he hung up his keys and dropped his duffel bag on the ground walking towards the kitchen he inhaled the scent of her cooking, "Something smells good."

"You're just in time it's almost ready," She stood up from the kitchen table.

"I could get used to this," He kissed her on the lips, "So do you think you'll be up to working tomorrow's night shift?"

"Yeah I think so," Gabriela stood and wrapped her arms around him, "But I have something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Matt lifted her into his arms and spun her around; placing her feet back on the ground he pulled her into a deep romantic kiss, "I love you so much," He told her after their lips parted, "I love you so, so much.

**TBC**

* * *

**Justicerocks note: **So what did you think, please review and let us know. Also make sure to stay tuned for my chapter (chapter two) which I'll be posting soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who read and revised the first chapter, it means so much to both Goggibe and I. Also just a reminder Goggibe is writing all the odd chapters (1,3,5,7,9 etc) and I'm writing all the even chapters (2,4,6,8,10 etc).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **"Merry Christmas Etc"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was almost mid-night when Antonio crept into the front door of his house. The Intelligence Unit had just finished up the basics with Vice, Narcotics and the Feds for a big undercover operation; one in which he had a staring role.

He understood why is boss, Sergeant Voight had recommended him for the assignment he fit the profile perfectly. He had Spanish background, spoke the language fluently, and looked the part. In fact going undercover in a Mexican cartel might very well have been the perfect cover for him in his younger days.

But now Antonio had a family to think about and after his last mission, only a year ago he had promised his wife he wouldn't do it anymore; but how could he say no to this? He was the best shot they had at nailing these guys and his adrenaline rush was pumping just thinking about it.

Slumping into a kitchen chair Antonio wasn't at all surprised when his wife Laura flicked the light on and joined him.

"I heard the door open; you okay?" She knew her husband well enough to know that unless something was bothering him he would always come straight upstairs to check on the kids and then to climb into bed with her.

"They want me to go undercover?" He straight out told her; he was too tired to play guessing games.

"You said no right?" Her voice demanded an answer and when she didn't get one she frowned, "Antonio your last undercover mission almost cost our children their lives!"

"I know Laur!" He took her hands, "But I can't say no to this."

Laura took a deep breath, "What is it?"

"The Feds don't have enough evidence to arrest Chicago branch of a Mexican drug cartel and-"

"NO!" Laura released her hands, "The drug cartel, Antonio they could kill you and come after us!"

"I'd only be under for as long as it took me to nail them Laura. The Feds have it all set in stone. There's no way they're ever going to be able to trace it back to me. They're giving me a complete make-over."

"You've already said yes haven't you?"

"I told them I'd talk to you and tell them tomorrow."

"Are you going to miss the trip to Madrid?"

"Hopefully not but with undercover assignments to never know Laur."

Laura shook her head and stood up, "Do whatever you want Antonio." She left the room.

* * *

Matt awoke the next morning smiling when he saw Gabriela's sleeping forum beside him. After being up a good part of the night throwing up her stomach had finally settled down around three o'clock and she was able to get some sleep.

Sitting up in bed he brushed his lips gently along her bare shoulder and making sure he hadn't woken her up, he gently climbed out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and pants and walked out of the bedroom.

Walking down the stairs Matt took the fully charged IPad off the kitchen counter and sat at the table. Matt wanted to help Gabby get through this. Even though she was having a hard time keeping food down, Matt knew that she and their un-born child needed food so he searched the web for 'good foo to eat while pregnant'

As he suspected he found a lot of answers and he tried to shift through what he thought was accurate. Once settle on a recipe, Matt decided to make her scrambled eggs with a side banana and Greek yogurt.

Turning on the stove Matt went to the fridge and got out the carton of eggs. Taking two eggs out he mixed them into a bowl and stirred then put them in a frying pan on the stove and mashed them with a spoon. After the eggs were finished cooking he put them into a bowl and put the bowl on a plate adding a banana and a strawberry Greek yogurt and a fork and spoon. Pouring a glass of orange juice he put the glass and plate on a tray and carried it upstairs.

As Matt approached the bedroom with the tray of food, He found Gabby was half awake when he entered the room.

"Morning babe," He kissed her on the lips and placed the tray in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed?" She gave him a tired smile; "You haven't done this since Valentine's Day."

"That's because you love to cook and you're much better at it," He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her placing his hands on her stomach he said "But while your carrying our child I'm going to be doing a lot more cooking."

"Matt," She turned to look at him as she took small bites of the scrambled eggs, "Morning sickness usually ends when the second trimester comes and then I'll be feeling better. But when I'm as huge as a whale and my whole body aches then yes you are going to be doing a lot more cooking and housework."

* * *

"No! No! No" Diego shook his head as his sister dragged a pink blanket into their fort, "No pink allowed! You're outfit is enough pink for me to handle all week."

Eva dropped the blanket and brought her knees to her chest copying her brother's position, "It's not my fault all my dance outfits are pink. You just wait when I make the competitive team we'll have col costumes."

"Eva, Diego," Laura walked into the room, "I hope you've changed your clothes. I don't want you two getting your uniforms dirty.

Both twins crawled out of their fort made out of couch cushions and boxes. Diego was still wearing his karate outfit and Eva was till in her dance outfit.

Laura shook her head, "You two know the rules; you get changed into play clothes after coming home from dance and karate."

"Yes Mom," Both eight year olds said in unison as they made their way up the stairs to their respective rooms to get changed.

"Dad!" The skidded to a halt on the top of the stairs as they saw their father walking towards them carrying a small suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Diego wondered.

"Go get changed your mother and I need to talk to you in the kitchen.

Tears welled up in Eva's eyes, "Are you leaving Mommy?" She sniffled.

"Oh no baby girl," Antonio was quick to correct his daughter as he pulled her into a hug, "It's nothing like that."

"Then-then where are you going?"

"Go get changed and come down to the kitchen," He repeated his previous instructions and this time the twins listened.

They got changed as fast as humanly possible and raced as fast as they could down the stairs and into the kitchen where their parents were sitting at the kitchen table; solemn looks on their faces.

"Sit down you two," Laura instructed them, "Daddy has something he needs to say."

Once the eight year olds had sat down and were looking at him Antonio began, "There are these really bad people and I'm going undercover to try and stop them. I'll be gone for a few months but hopefully I'll be back before we go to Madrid."

"NO DADDY!" Eva and Diego jumped up and ran to hug him sobbing.

Antonio was hurting inside seeing his kids upset about this news but he picked both of them up and hugged them tightly, "I love both of you so much," He kissed them each as he set them back down on the floor, "But I do need to go; its part of my job."

"Well I hate it!" Eva declared as she crossed her arms still in tears.

"Do these bad people hurt people?" Diego asked; always interested in his father's job.

"Yeah buddy they do they hurt a lot of people, even kids;"

"So you're going to stop them?"

"I'm going to try bud."

"But what if they hurt you when you try?"

Antonio looked up at Laura for help but she was in no mood to help him. If he wanted to go undercover then he needed to deal with all of the questions.

"Well Diego I'm going to have a lot of police officers and FBI agents making sure that doesn't happen."

Diego didn't seem convinced, "Why do you have to go?"

"Because I want to help shut these guys down," He explained, "Now come give me a huge hug, I have to go."

"Bye Daddy," Diego and Eva hugged their father. And off the ran back to their fort.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid," Laura told him before she kissed him, "I mean it Antonio. I can't loose you."

Antonio kissed his wife, "I promise Laur I'm going to do everything in my power to make it back to you and the kids!"

* * *

Gabriela was flipping through some fashion magazine trying to act as casual and normal as she could. It was just after seven thirty in the evening and she still couldn't stand the look of food, so when she hadn't offered to help Mills with the dinner the whole firehouse was curious as to why she didn't and they had asked her if she as sure she was feeling better.

She had lied and told them that she was still feeling a bit queasy and didn't want to tempt it; so they all accepted that answer. That was why she forced herself to eat just a little bit of dinner before distracting herself with a magazine.

"Okay," Leslie Shay walked into the common room a determined look on her face; grabbing the chair next to Gabriela she sat down and leaned close to her; with a determined yet happy look on her face she declared, "I knew it "You're pregnant."

"What- Shay," She lowered her voice and tried to look as shocked as she could, "Why would you-?"

"Really Gabby?" Shay stared at her, "You're really going to play this game with me?"

"Okay Shay," Gabby closed the magazine, "I am pregnant but I only found out yesterday; right now we want to keep the news to ourselves."

"I'm so happy for you!" She couln't control the rasied level of her voice as she hugged her friend.

"What's with all the squealing?" Mouch wanted to know.

Gabriela stood up; she knew that Shay wouldn't be able to keep this information to herself no matter how hard she tried. Locking eyes with Matt she silently asked him if it was alright to share their news and with a subtle nod of his head she walked over to him.

"Well," She allowed herself to grin widely as she sat down at the empty chair beside Matt at the long dinning room table, "Beforw Shay tells you anyways Matt and I have some news we want to share. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm pregnant."

The room erupted with shouts and cheers for the parents-to-be and as just as Herman approached to offer his advice Gabby notiched Antonio walking down the hallway.

"Antonio," She stood as he older brother walked into the room. A worried look forming on her face she approached him, "You're not working tonight. What are you doing here?"

"Can we go to the meeting room and talk in private?"

"Yeah sure," Gabriela followed her brother out of the room.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Justicerocks note: **Okay so do to conflicts in the real world I wrote the majority of this chapter and **Goggibe **will therefore be writing chapter four. Anyways. now that that's cleared up I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Gabby led Antonio into the meeting room and closed the door. She was beaming from ear to ear, "Antonio, before to say anything can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Antonio smiled; he had heard all of the cheers and congratulations as he walked down the hall and was almost certain he knew what his little sister was about to tell him.

"I'm pregnant. Matt and I are going to have a baby."

Antonio stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, "That's great Gabs," He kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so happy for you; You and Matt are going to make great parents."

"Thanks," She placed her hand on her flat stomach, "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"You know what I think Matt should hear this too," He walked out of the room and down the hallway again, "Matt," He grabbed his friends attention and motioned for him to follow.

Matt stood up from the table and followed Antonio back into the meeting room.

"Okay Antonio," Gabby felt tears well up in her eyes, "You're scaring me. What's going on?"

Antonio knew this converstation was never going to be easy but he knew that he had to get it out somehow so taking a deep breath he said, "I'm going under cover again."

"What!" Gabby exploded, "Are you crazy? After what happened last year?"

"I know, I know Gabby," Antonio justified her fears, "Believe me I thought long and hard about this; I know the risks but I need to do this; You have to understand that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know I could come out of it alive.

Matt wrapped his arm around Gabriela and pulled her closer in an effort to comfort her, "What's the assignment."

"A Chicago Branch of a Mexican Drug Cartel; that's all I can say."

"A MEXIXAN DRUG CARTEL?" Gabriela clenched her fists together as tears splattered down her face, "Antonio if they have the smallest doubt about you-" She buried her face into Matt's shoulder unable to even think about what could happen.

Matt held Gabby close and rubbed her back to try and soothe her. He wanted to be mad at her brother as well; mad that he made his girlfriend so upset but he knew how much Antonio loved and cared for his family; there had to be a reason he was going undercover, he had to know he'd come out alive.

"Gabby, the Feds have been gathering information on them for three years, they have everything they need to nail them accept proof that they are. I nee to get documents or purchase orders, catch them being sloppy. I got this Gabby, I know what I'm doing," He reached forward and touched her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Gabby; I wouldn't have agreed to this if I wasn't perfect for the job. I'll fit in perfectly. I speak fluent Spanish, I have the knowledge of drugs after six years in Vice and I can name almost every street in Chicago. Plus I'm good at undercover work; you know I am."

Gabriela took her head out of Matt's shoulder and glared at him, "I don't' understand why you're doing this."

"I know you don't Gabby; I don't need you to understand I just need to know my baby sister, my best friend believes in me."

"I believe you're an idiot!"

Antonio looked at the floor and then back at Gabby. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I leave tonight."

Gabriela didn't move.

"Gabby," Matt nudged her forward, "Honey if you don't say bye to Antonio now we both know you're going to regret it."

"Gabby…"

"Don't you dare die," She wrapped him in a hug, "I mean it Antonio I can't loose you."

"I love you Gabby," Antonio kissed her cheek.

Pulling back Gabby said, "I love you too but I still think you're a complete idiot."

Antonio attempted a light chuckle, "Then nothing's changed."

Gabby punched him in the shoulder; and for a moment it didn't seem like anything had changed but the novelty wore off when she realized everything was about to change,

"How long are you going to be undercover for?"

"Four to five months; but I told the Feds about the trip to Madrid and how I wanted to be done in time to go; hopefully I'll be able to."

"Five months? Antonio, are you sure you thought this through? I mean really thought it through? You're going to miss Diego and Eva's ninth birthday, that'll be the third birthday you've missed."

"I know Gabriela," He very rarely used her given name, "I know all of that I don't need you to remind me."

"Have you told Laura and the twins yet?"

"Yeah right before coming here, I leave tonight so I'm going to Mom's after this."

"Ooh," She whistled, "Good luck."

"Yeah thanks;"

"Look you know I'd love to stay and talk but I really have to go," He hugged his sister one last time, "You take good care of yourself and my niece or nephew okay."

Gabby nodded her head, "I will."

"Good luck man," Matt gave Antonio a quick hug.

"Thanks."

Watching Antonio walk out of the room Gabby reached for the nearest chair and flipped it over in frustration.

"Ssh," Matt tried to hug her but she pushed him away, "Maybe you should take the rest of the night off."

"WHY? She turned on him, "Why shouldn't I be upset my brother's going into a death trap?"

"Because he's an elite, highly trained detective who knows what he's doing. He'll be fine."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that." She shook with anger as she flipped over another chair. "He could die and you're not even admitting it could be possible!"

"Gabby!" Matt grabbed her arms, forcing het to turn towards him, "All of this stress isn't good for you or our baby; I really think you need to take night off and go home and try and get some sleep."

Gabby yanked her hands away, "I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know Antonio's okay!"

"Gabby, baby…." He rubbed her shoulder but he was interrupted by the sound of the alarm bell going off.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **Hey everyone Goggiebe here :) I just wanted to apologize for not writing the last chapter and for this chapter being late. I was sick with a bad cold and didn't feel lilt doing anything. I'm feeling better now though so I wrote this chapter and I'm also going to write chapter five. If you like this chapter please leave a review or send me a PM on my account. Also, this chapter is rated M due to adult content

**Justicerocks note: **Yes this chapter is rated M and since its the only chapter so far that is we're not rating the entire story M just this chapter. We're not sure if we;re allowed to do that or not so please don't take the story down of we're not allowed to :( Just let us know and we'll change it.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Chapter rated M.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When the call came in For truck 81 Squad 3 engine 51 and ambulance 61, Matt wanted Gabby to sit this it out because she was to emotional and pissed off but Gabby wasn't going to hear of it.

"Matt I'm fine, I need this I need to clear my head." She opened the door and jogged towards the garage.

Mat followed her shaking his head; if it were up to him she wouldn't be going on anymore calls until after their baby was born.

They all raced to a three-story apartment complex that was engulfed Once they arrived on scene Matt and his crew went to work and started to clear the building of its occupants along with Kelly and his squad.

Out on the street Gabby was still upset about Antonio's Under Cover operation she didn't hear Severide radio that Matt was hurt and they needed help.

"Gabby," Shay approached her best friend placed a hand on her shoulder, "Casey will be okay."

"WHAT?" Gabby snapped out of her gaze and then saw what Shay was looking at; Cruz was carrying Matt out of the building.

"Shay! Dawson!" He called over his friends, "The Lieutenant got hit in the head!"

"Matt!" Gabby ran to him in tears. They were going to start a family and be happy forever, he couldn't die like this.

**Four Hours Later**

Matt had suffered a mild concussion and he was being released from the hospital with some pain medication and instructions to take it easy over the next few days.

When the doctor's told him this he couldn't say he was paying attention the only thing he was worried about was Gabby and their unborn child she was carrying. He just wanted to get them home and make sure that Gabby relaxed from the eventful night she had.

"Sweetheart," Matt walked into the waiting room where Gabby, Shay and Severide were all still waiting for him.

"Matt!" Gabby rushed to him and held him, tears spilling onto his shirt, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Ssh," Matt soothed her running his fingers through her hair and placing kisses on her neck, "I'm fine; how are you two doing?" He placed his hand over her abdomen.

"We're fine," She responded.

"Good; he took her hand, "Then lets go home."

"Hey man," Severide approached them, "I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried."

"Thanks Kelly," Matt clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay too," Shay spoke up.

"Thanks."

When they got home Gabby was still shaken up and in tears; "Here you go baby;" He handed her a glass of iced water and sat down beside her at the kitchen table,  
"Drink it, it'll help.

Gabby took a few sips, " I was scared Matt; when I saw you lying there my heart just stopped and all I could think of was I wouldn't see you again and to tell you I love you. I don't want us to miss a moment of each other lives and I want to married you Matt, So let's get married and be a family."

Matt started at her in complete shock and silence. He wasn't sure if she was just saying that beasue he almost died or because she really wanted to be a family. In the case of the later he has every intention on proposing to her before their baby was born so they could be a family and because he loved her and theier baby she was carrying.

"Matt," She reached for his hands, "I love you and I want to marry you because I can't imagine my life without you. Today only made me realize that in our line of work we don't have the luxury of time."

Matt kissed her, "Yes Gabby I will marry you. I love you and our baby."

"We love you too," Gabby finished drinking her water and stood up.

"In fact…" Matt stood up also and picked her up swinging her over his shoulder, "I think I want to show you just how much I love you."

"Matt!" Gabby giggled as he carried her into their bedroom and gently laid her down on their bed and began kissing her as he unbuttoned her t-shirt.

Soon all of their clothes were off and discarded across the bedroom.

Matt slowly kissed her neck, his hands exploring her breasts. Gabby played with his hair as moans escaped from her mouth.

After five minutes of exploring each other Matt adjusted her body so she was directly under him and said, "I love you so much. We're going to be a family and nothing is going to take that away from me."

"I love you too Matt."

They kissed and Matt entered Gabby and she moaned with pleasure. He slowly started the pushing in and out and Gabby was moaning and then the pressure started to build up and Matt started to pump faster into her and Gabby moaned "Keep doing that Matt, I'm going to cum," Matt kept doing it and a few seconds later Gabby screamed his name with pleasure as her orgasms hits her hard. Matt follows after her and empty himself into to her and the both laying on the bed panting and breathing heavily after that lovemaking session.

A few minutes later Matt turned on his side to face Gabby; tracing lines in-between her breasts he asked, "When do you want to get married?"

"Soon; If we wait to long I'll look like a fat cow in all of the pictures."

"You are not going to be fat," He told her, "You are carrying another human life; Our child, that we created."

"Yeah," She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?"

"What if Antonio doesn't make it back, what if he doesn't"

"He will," Matt reassured her, "He'll be fine; he'll be at the wedding and he'll get to meet our child. You have to believe that."

"I can't," She buried her head into his chest and yawned.

"Go to sleep Gabby," He rubbed her back, "We can start planning the wedding tomorrow."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Next up...Matt & Gabby tell their friends their news ,Antonio runs into a little trouble in his UC operations, hmmm..what could that be?


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **Sorry for the long wait for an update real life and holidays got in the way of m finishing the chapter soon. Her it is though and I hope you all like it and please review.

**Justicerocks note: **Hi all, just a reminder that we're back on track in terms of who writes what chapter (Goggiebe writing odd ones and me writing even ones)

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 5**

During the early morning hours, Matt snuck out of bed; being careful not to wake up Gabby he put on his sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked into the living room and picked up his cell phone an pressed a speed dual number on the phone.

After few rings, the person on the other end answer. "Hey Buddy, did I wake ya?

"Nah, I was just getting up to make coffee,"

"Good, I need you to do me a favor?" Matt asked

"A favor?"

"Yes"

"Ok, what's this favor?"

After looking around to make sure gabby wasn't up, Matt whispered, "You know that small velvet box I ask you to hold on for me?"

"Yah!"

"Well, I was wondering if you can come over now and drop it off to me" Matt asked.

"Ok I could do that, so you're going to ask her tonight then?"

"Funny you say that, but can you keep a secret?" Matt asked him quietly

"Yah, I can"

"Ok good; well last night when we came home from the hospital Gabby was emotionally upset and asked me to married her. We're going to tell everyone before shift.

"Really? That's awesome buddy congrats. About time."

"Thanks, I was going to ask her when we were in Madrid with the family but she stole my thunder" Matt laughing said.

"Well buddy I'm happy for you. I'll be over there in like 20 minutes, if that's ok?"

"That's Perfect."

"But Kelly, please don't tell Shay about this, please! " Matt pleaded with Kelly

Kelly laughed, "Man do you have any idea how hard it is to keep secrets from her? It's like she knows everything! She's still sleeping though she hopefully I'll be gone and back before she wakes up.

"Thanks Man. I owe you"

"Yeah you do," Kelly joked.

"I gotta go before Gabby wakes up; text me when you're outside."

"Ok will do buddy. See you in a bit"

After hanging up the phone Matt glanced at the time on his phone; it read seven o'clock to late to go back to sleep but to early to wake Gaby up Matt headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. Fifteen minutes later his Phone buzzed on the table and he snatched it up quickly.

"Hey Man," Severide greeted him as he walked out of the house, "Managed to get here without Shay finding out."

"Good I want Gabby to be able to tell her," Matt smiled as he took the box.

"She'll freak; People half way across the city will be able to hear the two of the squeal."

"Yeah," Matt nodded in agreement, "See you in a few hours."

"Yea see you," Severide walked back to his car.

Putting the box in his pocket Matt walked back into the house and continued working on breakfast; he made cheese omelets' and French toast and poured orange juice in a class for Gabby and coffee for himself.

"Good morning beautiful," He walked into the bedroom just tin time to see her stirring awake.

"Moring," She smiled sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep so I got up early and made you breakfast. Hope you like bacon and omelets with toast and orange juice," Matt happily said.

"Hopefully the baby will let m keep it down; " She sat up to allow Matt to put the tray down in front of her.

20 minutes later Gabby finished her food and felt stuffed "Matt, that was delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome and I have a surprise for you but you need to close your eyes first."

Gabby closed her eyes; Matt then took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Inside was a simple princess cut diamond ring; Gently taking her hand he slipped the ring onto the ring finger on her left hand, "Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes Gabby immediately noticed the beautiful engagement ring shining on her finger; Oh Matt!" She began to cry, "It's beautiful! I love it!"

Matt kissed her on the lips, "I'm glad you love it;"

"I do Matt I really do," She grinned as she stood up, "Last one in the shower has garbage duty for a week," She giggled over her shoulder as she raced into the washroom.

Half an hour later Matt and Gabby arrived at firehouse fifty-one in time to get ready for work and be in the briefing room for parade before chief Boden began.

"First off, I would like all of you to sign up for the retraining seminars. Chief Boden announced to the shift

"Again!" Ottis sighed.

"Yes. It's mandatory. Now in other news Lieutenant Casey is back today but he's on light duty until he gets cleared for active duty. So Herman you are acting Lieutenant on truck until he returns. And third and last off I think Casey and Dawson have some news they'd like to share with you.

Casey and Dawson stood up and walked to the front of the room and unable to hold in her excitement any longer Dawson said, "We're getting married!" She showed off her engagement ring.

"WOW!" Shay's exclamation could he heard over all the clapping and cheers, "It's beautiful!" She held her friends hand as she examined it.

"Yeah it is," Dawson smiled as the chief dismissed them and the two EMT's left the guys in the briefing room to go and talk.

Meanwhile, across town, in a run down apartment, Antonio was settling into his new life as a drug runner. It had only been less then a few hours since he had arrived and already he was homesick; He missed his wife and kids and he hated how he left things with Gabby.

"Yo!" A loud banging sound snapped Antonio out of his thoughts "Fernando el jefe quiere vernos tan pronto como sea posible. ¡Vamos!" It was Alonso, the alleged gang member that lived in the apartment next to his.

"Voy hombre! Sólo estaba pensando en mi última novia, el hombre que la perra era bueno. Lástima que encontré otro." Antonio swung the door open and followed Alonso into the back ally way and into a rundown an abandoned building that the cartel supposedly used as their base of operations.

"Hey newbie," The boss' Carlos' right hand man Gus walked up to him, "Got a new roommate for him."

Antonio had learnt on the street as a beat cop was that witnesses felt most comfortable speaking in their own language; and undercover he used the same rule, to avoid trouble whatever language he was spoken to in, he reply back in.

"Ah," He raised his eyebrow's, "He a good guy?"

"Boss recruited him personally," Gus grabbed and turned around Anthony."

Antonio's insides were in knots, he knew the guy. He was his first collar in vice, surely he'd have a beef with him' if he recognized him he was already dead.

Antonio arrive at the warehouse where the allegedly operation was and was greeted but Gus. Carlos right hand man and Antonio exchange hello and ask Gus if Carlos was in.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Six:**

Yikes..Poor Antonio, does Anthony recognize him or will Antonio be safe? Stay tuned..

Next up for Dawsey..wedding planning that doesn't quite go as smoothly


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: **I just want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to both me and Goggiebe. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Antonio froze; he didn't know what to do or what to say; but he had to think fast; if he was stunned and have words for to long his cover could be blown even if Anthony didn't recognize him. And if he had been thinking rationally he would have remembered the Feds gave him a complete makeover, longer hair, sun glasses to always wear and a beard; he didn't look like he did ordinarily especially in his younger days.

"Hey man," Antony fist bumped Antonio, "What's up?"

Antonio quickly recovered and got back into character, "Nonthin much' yo man lets go on the streets and sell some stuff."

"Yeah boss said I could go with. You have the stuff?"

Antonio patted a lump in his pocket, "Yep sure do."

* * *

Gabby stood in the mirror and lifted up the bottom of her shirt; she gently rubbed her stomach; it was still relatively flat but she was certainly gaining weight, "Hi," She spoke softly as she rubbed two fingers over her abdomen, a few tears rolling down her checks.

Walking into the bedroom; after just having a shower Matt wrapped his arms around her midsection, "I can't believe something we created is growing inside of you," He lovingly held her, "It's a miracle," He held her close, then gently taking her left hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed her engagement ring, "Gabriela Casey; I like it."

"Yeah me too," She turned and buried herself into him, "You smell good."

Matt laughed, "Well that's good because I just had a shower." He took her hands and walked to the end of the bed and sat down pulling her onto his lap. "When did you want to get married?"

"Well I know you want to get married tomorrow…"

Matt pressed his lips against hers and kissed her; only moving his lips inches back he said, "If I had it my way I'd whisk you way to the court house and marry you right now but I know how important having your family there is to you."

"Yeah."

"How about an outdoor wedding? You know have something in Madrid and then something here."

"I want to have something in Madrid," She agreed, "But I was thinking more along the lines of a church."

"A church? You mean a Catholic Church?"

"Well yeah but…."

"Don't you have to be Catholic to get married in a Catholic Church?"

"Maybe in the past but I'm not sure about now. Are you at least baptized as a Christian?" She racked her brain to try and remember if she already had that knowledge.

"No But I-"

"Ssh, not say it."

"Hoe do you know what I was going to say?"

"You were going to offer to become Catholic so we can get married in a Catholic Church; I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," Her hands exploded his body.

"Gabby," He grabbed her attention, "I love you and I want to make you happy."

"Matt that's not why you should want to convert, especially not if we're going to Madrid. If my Grandparents found out I was even engaged-" She closed her mouth shut after realizing she had said to much.

"Wait what? Gabby do your grandparents not know I'm coming?"

"No, no they know."

"Do they know I'm not Catholic?"

"No I think they just assumed you were; look Matt it's different in Spain; Catholicism is the national religion, everything's closed on Sundays and- and my grandparents are devote Catholics, that's the way my mom was raised too."

"So your Mom hates me?" He exclaimed.

'No, no my Mom, my mom may have been raised that way but times have changed; she knows that; Look just let me worry about my grandparents alright."

Matt couldn't let it go, "So when they find out you're pregnant-"

"They'll read me the riot act in Spanish; but that's my problem. I don't want you to worry about that," She caressed his cheek.

"Gabby. This baby, our baby, I- I don't want it to be just your responsibility. I'll be perfectly happy to endure a yelling session as well."

"They don't speak English Matt."

"Even better," He kissed her, "Now lets not talk about the wedding for awhile."

"Okay," She agreed as she kissed him back.

Gabby woke up to a wave of dizziness and hunger; checking the clock on the bedside table she saw it was almost two o'clock; she had completely missed lunch. Usually she was able to get away with skipping meals but she knew now that she was pregnant she needed to start eating regular and healthy meals.

Walking down the stairs she saw Matt sitting on the couch reading a book, "Hey," She sat down beside him on the couch, smiling as she saw the title of the book he was reading, "You go shopping?" She leaned into his chest and curled her legs underneath her.

"No, Laura dropped these by for me; said she wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to wake you up."

Gabby shot up and instantly grabbed the phone, "Matt! She could have had information on Antonio!" She waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" Eleven-year-old Eva answered.

"Eva, its Aunt Gabby; is your Mom there."

"Yeah sure, just a minute," She put the receiver down to go and get het mother.

The next voice Gabby hear was Laura's, "Hey Gab's; you feeling any better?"

"A little less tired; Matt said you stopped by."

"Yeah I did; just wanted to talk to you; you know a girls day out; if you're up for it of course."

Gabby took a deep breath, "Oh thank goodness. I thought something had happened to Antonio?"

"No, no, believe me you'd be one of the firsts to know if…. Well right now the kids and I are just trying to go back to semi-normal lives; they really miss him though; so do I. It's not the same around here without him and I'm always looking to see if he'll walk through the doors of the bakery and steal some food," She laughed at the memories of her husband walking into her bakery in the middle of his shifts; sometimes just to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, I miss him too."

"Hey, we're having your mother over for dinner on Saturday if you and Matt want to come."

"Saturday? Yeah Saturday should be fine. Matt has day shift on Sunday."

"Good now when's your doctor's appointment."

"In April; I'm only three weeks. My due date won't be until the end of October."

"Ah another fall baby like Eva."

"Oh yeah Eva's birthday's November 4th. Well she might have her wish, the baby could be late."

"Oh no, no we don't want that. Now have you thought about what you want?"

"Honestly?"

"It's me Gabby."

"I want a girl;"

"And Matt? Does he want a boy?"

"No," Matt answered, "I want a girl."

"Did you hear that?" Gabby asked her sister in-law.

"Yeah put me on speaker."

"Okay Laura," Gabby sat her phone on her lap, "You're on speaker."

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Laura; how are you guys doing?"

"As good as could be expected; so I invited you and Gabby over for dinner on Saturday? Her mother's coming over."

"Ah," Matt nodded.

"We haven't told her yet about the baby," Gabby filled Laura in on why Matt sounded so nervous.

"Oh? Well if you don't want to come-"

"No, no I'm sure she won't be that mad, we're adults and we're getting married."

"Okay Gabby," Laura turned off the stove and let the meal cool off, "Just remember how happy she was when Antonio and I told her about Eva."

'Yeah, yeah I remember but you were already married."

"I know but you're right she should be supportive."

Gabby observed Matt's paling face and picked up the phone to continue talking to her sister in-law.

* * *

Antonio walked into the warehouse late at night but as soon as he did he saw all of the gang members surrounding him guns pointed at him.

The 'Boss' lifted up a military grade machine gun and aimed it right at Antonio's head ¿Crees que nos pudiera engañar? Sabíamos que eras un policía todo el tiempo. ¿Y usted quiere saber lo que hacemos con los policías?

The guns then started going off and…

**TBC**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7: **Uh oh! Did Antonio really get shot or was it just someones dream? Also how is Gabby's mother going to react to the news of her daughter's pregnancy?


End file.
